


Tricks of the Trade/Treats You Earn

by Ninke_A, quiiiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Club, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Kolivance Trick or Treat, M/M, Sex Worker Keith, background antok/keith, club owner/sex worker lance, kolivance - Freeform, mentions of past klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak/pseuds/quiiiznak
Summary: Antoks attempt to help Kolivan relax takes a surprising turn... for both of them. Neither of them are complaining.





	1. Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Kolivance Trick or Treat Halloween event. The first day is themed Treats and the second day is themed Tricks. We ended up doing it a bit backwards, and we aren't entirely sure they fit the theme, but we do hope that it's acceptable!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the _last_ time Kolivan would ever let Antok pick a club...
> 
> Well... maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Kolivance Trick or Treat Event! [EVENT IS HERE!!!](https://kolivance.tumblr.com/post/166886016974/tricks-treats-halloween-event-2017)

There were people in all states of undress on the dancefloor.

 

 _Well,_ Kolivan thought to himself, _if you could even call it a dance floor._ He turned to Antok, and was met a shrug.

 

“Did I forget to mention what _type_ of club this was? Oops.” He grinned as he clapped a hand on Kolivan’s shoulder. “You need to relax, and what better way to relax than at a strip club?”

 

“A strip club?! Antok, just --”  

 

“We prefer to call it an ‘Entertainment Club’.”

 

Kolivan whipped around to face the man that had spoken. “‘Entertainment Club’? Seriously? That’s pretty damn cliche if you ask me.”

 

Antok chuckled from beside him. “And who are you, exactly?”

 

“Me? Oh, no one important. Just the owner.” A sultry smirk grew on the man’s face. He had brown hair, with dark purple tips. A hand came up, waving back and forth, nails the same shade of blue as his eyes. He had on a tight white tank top and black slacks that almost looked painted on him. “But… I’ll make you gentlemen a deal. If by the time you leave tonight, you have not been suitably entertained, then I will pay for your entire night.”

 

“Oh?” Antok raised an eyebrow. “And what kind of ‘entertainment’ would you recommend?” He nudged Kolivan forward. “My friend here’s been pretty tense lately and he could definitely use some entertainment.”

 

“Antok -- I don’t --”

 

Antok shushed him, and threw him a look. “Seriously, man. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

Kolivan grumbled something under his breath.

 

“Oh, there’s nothing to worry about. I take a lot of pride in my place, and I hate seeing my guests look so unhappy.” The smirk grew just a bit, as he turned to face Antok. “In fact, I think I’ll handle your friend’s visit personally, however, for you…”

 

He paused, then turned and yelled across the room at a very impressive volume. “KEITH!”

 

A few moments later a dark haired man shoved through the mass of bodies. He was also wearing a tank top, but his was red and fit him like a second skin, showing plenty of defined muscles. His pants were bit looser, and hung low on his hips. “What is it, Lance?”

 

The owner, Lance apparently, jerked his thumb at Antok. “Elite Special. Make sure, he’s _well_ taken care of, yeah?”

 

Keith trailed his eyes over Antok slowly. “Sure thing, boss.” He nodded before catching the front of Antok’s shirt and tugging just a bit. “I promise, you’ll have no complaints.” He purred.

 

“Umm…” Kolivan watched as Antok was dragged away by Keith; he turned back towards Lance. “I -- uh…”  

 

Lance shifted, “Now, now. I’ve made you both a promise. As a respectable businessman, I have to keep my promises, don’t I?” He caught the edge of Kolivan’s jacket. “Keith is my best employee, and he knows I would never call him away from whatever he was doing unless it was important. Keith knows the best tricks, your friend will have a great time.”

 

His grip tightened and he closed the space between them. “So… shall I help you relax a bit?”

 

Kolivan nodded, dumbstruck. He let Lance lead him towards a door that opened up into a set of stairs. He cleared his throat. “So, uh -- where are we going?”

 

“You don’t strike me as the exhibitionist type, so I thought I’d take you somewhere a little quieter.” Lance smiled over his shoulder as he led Kolivan down a short hall before using his grip on the jacket to press himself close. “Even if I don’t entertain anymore, being the boss has the perks of private rooms.” He raised up on his tiptoes, and planted an openmouthed kiss right on the side of Kolivan’s neck before tugging him into the room.

 

Kolivan stumbled as Lance pushed him through the door. The lighting was dim; the room decorated in a multitude of rich purple hues. He allowed himself to be led over to a couch and sunk into the cushions.

 

He placed both hands on Kolivan’s shoulders before sliding into his lap. His legs were bent on either side of Kolivan’s and he kept his hands on those broad shoulders. He leaned close, mouth pressed to Kolivan’s ear. “Tell me what you want.” Lance breathed the words softly. “Do you want me to wrap my lips around you? Tease you slowly, or let you fuck into my throat as deep as you can go?” He shifted a bit, inching a bit closer and settling completely on Kolivan’s lap.

 

“Or, do you maybe want me to ride you? Take your hand and suck on your fingers until they are wet and dripping, then let you work them in, hard, or slow, whatever you want. Maybe, you’d rather be the one in control? Setting the pace? Deciding just how hard and deep you give it to me? Maybe you want to be the one to decide if I please you enough to allow me to come as well?”

 

He pressed another kiss to the spot just behind Kolivan’s ear. “Just tell me… and I’ll give it to you…”

 

Kolivan groaned as he raised his hands to grip Lance’s hips; fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt to run across tan skin. His hips jumped - already half hard from having Lance in his lap. He leaned forward to run his tongue from the base of Lance’s collarbone to his ear; only stopping to sink his teeth into the skin right below it. He let his hands roam higher under Lance’s shirt; pushing it high enough to scratch a nail over his nipples.

 

Kolivan smiled into the side of Lance’s neck and resumed worrying the skin there - _that moan was delicious. I wonder how many more noises I can get him to make?_ He pulled back to admire the already forming bruise; gently blowing on the wet skin earned him a shiver and a groan.

 

“How about --” Kolivan paused to pull at Lance’s ear with his teeth. “How about you let me bend you over this couch and finger you until you’re loose and open, and then I’ll fuck you hard enough that you won’t be able to sit for _days_ without feeling me?” He ran his hands across Lance’s chest, hard enough that he left reddened skin in his wake.

 

Lance let his hands curls around those shoulders, slowly sliding them up to clench tightly in Kolivan’s hair, pulling sharply, as the man worked at his neck. Fuck, Lance had always been weak to bites. “Like I -- _ah_ \-- said… whatever you want… but…” His hands slid the jacket down off the shoulders, before his hands moved across his chest, and under his shirt, toying with Kolivan’s jeans.

 

He turned, so his mouth was pressed to Kolivan’s ear. “If you want me to scream for you… You better give me a name to call.” Lance pulled back just enough to smirk before diving in, pressing his mouth to Kolivan’s and licking his way into the man’s mouth. It was wet, and slick as Lance curled his tongue, using every trick he knew to ensure the kiss was completely hot and dirty.

 

Kolivan panted as he pulled away from Lance. “It’s Koli -- _ah_ \-- Kolivan.” He ran his up Lance’s chest again, scratching across his nipples. He thrust his hips into Lance’s as he leaned up to lick into his mouth. “I think -- _hah_ \-- I think you’re a little over dressed though.” He grabbed at Lance’s crumpled shirt. “Why don’t we get this off, hmm?”

 

“Koli - _van_.” Lance drew the name out, like a mix between a prayer and curse, before he spread his legs a little more, letting gravity help as he made a point to drag as much of himself against Kolivan as he could. He caught the bottom of his tank top with one hand, the other still trailing along the edge of Kolivan’s jeans. He pulled the shirt off one handed and tossed it aside, then his smirk was back, as he wiggled his hand down past the waistband of the jeans to curl around Kolivan’s cock.

 

“And what about you…?” He nipped at Kolivan’s jaw, teasing little bites. “Am I going to get to see what you look like under those clothes?” He tightened his grip just a bit before wiggling. “I’m _very_ flexible… You probably wouldn’t even have to move me off your lap…”

 

Kolivan smirked; “I don’t think you’ve earned it yet…” He flipped Lance onto the couch; hovering over him, he leaned down to nip across his chest. Running his tongue over the bites he just made, Kolivan hummed as Lance writhed under him. He ran his tongue over Lance’s nipple - swirling it around the nub until it stiffened.

 

He pulled back to inspect his work; Lance looked a mess. _And we haven’t really started yet…_ His chest was covered in reddened bites and quickly forming bruises; Kolivan licked his lips as he looked down at him. _I’m really gonna have to thank Antok for dragging me out tonight…_

 

Lance’s eyes narrowed just a bit. “Well…” He stretched, just a bit. “I can’t have you being disappointed.” He leaned up, pressed a hard kiss to Kolivan’s mouth, before he arched his back and slid down in the small space Kolivan had left between them and started undoing Kolivan’s pants with his mouth. It was honestly, one of the first tricks he’d ever learned, and the only one he hadn’t passed onto any of his employees.

 

Lance made it a point to go as slow as possible, drawing the act out just enough to ensure that all of Kolivan’s attention was on him. Once the jeans were open, Lance nosed his way in, rubbing his mouth and cheek over the bulge there before mouthing at the damp spot that was starting to form.

 

Kolivan grabbed the back of the couch; he shivered as Lance ran his mouth across him. “I thought -- _ah_ \-- I thought I said you hadn’t earned that yet?”

 

Lance peered up at him and shook his head slowly, making sure to keep as much contact as possible. “You said, I hadn’t earned any clothes coming off. They’re all still on. You never said, I couldn’t _try_ to earn it.”

 

He gripped Lance’s hair. “By all means then -- earn it.”

 

Lance hummed as he went back to mouthing at Kolivan’s boxers; the wet spot growing larger. Pulling his head back, he licked a stripe from base to tip. Above him, Kolivan groaned as his hips jumped. Not one to be doubted, Lance smirked as he doubled his efforts; he ran his lips across the vein. He was close enough that, even in the dim lighting, he could see Kolivan’s dick twitch; Lance leaned down to mouth at his balls. Kolivan grunted as his hips jumped forward again.

 

“Still think I haven’t earned it?”

 

“ _Fuck, Lance_ \--” Kolivan pulled Lance back up by his hair, and licked into his mouth. “ _Ah_ \--”

 

Lance squirmed, his own pants uncomfortable, but the one thing Lance hated was the feeling of denim rubbing against his sensitive parts, so his were staying on until Kolivan at least lost his jeans. He was actually looking forward to seeing what Kolivan was made of, and well.. Perhaps an incentive would help roll things along.

 

He pulled back just enough to speak against Kolivan’s mouth. “You know… I’m really looking forward to your _suggestion_ from earlier… If you lose your pants, it would… only be fair for me to take mine off too…” He pressed one last kiss, this one a bit softer, more teasing before he leaned back just enough to feel the pressure of Kolivan’s hands still curled in his hair.

 

Loosening his grip on Lance’s hair, Kolivan grinned as he reached down to push his pants off and, as an afterthought, removed his shirt as well. “ _Now_ who’s overdressed?”

 

Lance whistled lowly in approval. “I _always_ deliver on my promises.” He took a smooth step to the side, just out of reach and took his time in peeling those tight pants off, twisting his hips just enough to make it a little bit of a show, before he dropped them into a pile. Lance, unlike Kolivan, hadn’t been wearing any underwear, so he again stretched casually before leaning his hip against the couch. “I believe… you promised I would feel you for _days_ … right?” He settled his ass on the arm of the couch, before he raised an eyebrow, and waved a little bottle back and forth.

 

Kolivan grinned as he leaned forward to reach for the bottle of lube Lance held. He grabbed the bottle from him and as he leaned back, Kolivan grabbed Lance’s left ankle and pulled him onto his back onto the cushions.

 

He leaned over Lance and started to kiss his way down his body; he stopped to press open mouthed kisses across Lance’s chest - paying close attention to his nipples. Kolivan smiled against Lance’s skin as he drank in all the noises the young man was making - he could feel the vibrations against his mouth as Lance moaned and writhed underneath him. He moved away from Lance’s chest - leaving shiny and spit slick; he licked his way down across the tight skin of Lance’s abs

 

Kolivan moaned as he came face to face with Lance’s dick. It twitched as he blew his breath across it. He looked up at Lance and grinned as he leaned forward to take the head into his mouth; Lance jolted and threw his right leg over Kolivan’s shoulder. He slowly worked his mouth down with gentle bobs and groaned when he felt Lance hit the back of his throat; he gagged and withdrew. With a moan, he let Lance’s dick slip out of his mouth. Kolivan looked up at Lance and - with one hand holding the base of his dick - licked a stripe up the underside as he followed the vein on the underside with his tongue.

 

Lance had his hands twined in Kolivan’s hair. He wasn’t pulling or anything, but he did need something to hold on to. He couldn’t help the loud low groan that worked it’s way out of his throat as that hot, wet mouth slowly slid down his dick. He blinked at the gagging noise and immediately moaned again, when Kolivan licked the length.

 

Still, as wonderful as it was, this was not supposed to be about Lance. This was supposed to be about Kolivan. Lance choked back another moan, and slowly started to detangle his fingers carefully from the now tangled mess.

 

“ _Mmm_ , you’re really good at that…” Lance’s murmured, finally getting his fingers free and leaning up just enough to trail his hands all over whatever skin he could reach. “But.. I’m supposed to be taking care of you.” He tilted Kolivan’s head up, and bent forward, pressing an absolutely filthy kiss on Kolivan’s mouth, before he crooked his finger, tone dropping into something sultry. “So, come up here, and I’ll return the favor, yeah?”

 

Kolivan gulped and nodded as he crawled his way back up Lance’s body. He leaned down to press kisses along Lance’s jawline; he pressed an open mouthed kiss to Lance’s mouth and pulled back only when he ran out of breath. He panted against Lance’s mouth, “You - _ah_ \- said something about returning the favor?”

 

“O - _Oh_! Yeah..” Lance knew a lot of helpful tricks, and he was thanking God for every one of them. Because Kolivan was hot, and he felt damned good on top of him, and it was getting to be really difficult to remember that this was strictly business.

 

So Lance smirked, bringing his leg up and hooking it around Kolivan, using the leverage to grind hard against him before he leaned up; mouth pressed to Kolivan’s ear. “I’ll get my mouth on you properly, show you what I’m made of.” He thrust up one last time and used Kolivan’s shudder to his advantage, flipping them over and settling his ass firmly over Kolivan’s dick.

 

Lance wasted no time, in sliding down Kolivan’s body, and hovering just over the man’s admittedly impressive dick. It was thicker than Lance’s, a bit longer too, but that did not stop Lance from taking a deep breath and swallowing it down in one smooth glide.

 

 _“Holy Shi --!”_ Kolivan bucked his hips as Lance swallowed him down to the base. His hands shot to Lance’s head and gripped the short hairs at the base of his scalp. Even though the initial shock  of wet heat was over, Kolivan struggled to keep his hips still. He twisted his hands in Lance’s hair as he whined. “La - _ance. Fuck --_ You’re - _ah_ \- you’re pretty good at this.” He panted as he fought against the urge to buck his hips into the tight heat of Lance’s mouth.

 

Lance planted both hands on Kolivan’s hips, letting himself get used to the feeling before, he slowly dragged his mouth up, until only the head was left inside his mouth. He swirled his tongue, once, twice then a third time before he slid all the way back down and swallowed. He hummed at the compliment, then pulled all the way off with a wicked smile.

 

He curled his fingers around Kolivan’s dick for just a moment, letting his thumb rub at the slit before he spoke, low and a little raspy. “Come on, Kolivan… Show me what you got, hmm?” He slid all the way back down, and loosened his hold on his hips. Giving him permission to move however he wanted.

 

Kolivan groaned as he threw his head back; it thumped against the armrest. His hips jumped as Lance deepthroated him again; one of his hands flew up to cover his mouth as he moaned, and the other fisted Lance’s hair again. He let Lance continue for a few minutes before he tugged on his hair. “ _Ah_ \- Fuck, you’re too good at that.” He panted as Lance pulled off of his dick. “C’mon, I promised I’d fuck you.” He gently pulled on Lance’s hair to bring him back up; he kissed him once before he pulled back. Kolivan cocked an eyebrow; “And I intend to make good on that promise.”

 

“Well… not gonna lie, I am looking forward to it…” Lance pressed a bit closer. “I just have to get something… from right over there, okay? Then, I’m all yours.” He shifted, a slow full body grind before he slipped free of grasping hands and stood up, moving across the room to a small table.

 

“You… know… I was absolutely sure you were one of those that didn’t like to share. But, the wide open door is making me think otherwise.” Lance turned, a familiar looking foil packet held up in between his fingers. One hand was resting on his hip, as he shamelessly crossed the room, and pressed the condom into Kolivan’s hands.

 

Kolivan groaned as he rolled his head back to look at the wide-open door. “Shit.” He grabbed the condom from Lance and looked back over to the door. “Fuck it - just leave it open.” He pulled Lance back down onto the couch and kissed them.

 

The condom wrapper crinkled in his hand as he rolled Lance over onto his back; he hovered over him for a few seconds. Spotting the bottle of lube on the floor, he leaned down to grab it. He popped the cap off and squirted some onto his fingers; smirking, Kolivan reached down to pump Lance’s cock before he pushed his legs up.

 

Kolivan ran his hand down from Lance’s cock - his fingers gently caressed his balls. He quickly pulled away to add more lube; rubbing his fingers together to warm it up before he reached down. He let his finger circle Lance’s rim. He could feel Lance tense underneath him but then - just as quickly - he felt Lance relax again. He looked up at Lance and smiled as he nodded for him to continue. He kept eye contact as he slowly slid his finger inside.

 

Lance couldn’t stop himself from that one initial tense. To be fair, it had been a long while since he’d gone this far. He loved his club; loved being able to make people feel good, but he also wasn’t a complete dickhead. He let his employees set their own limits. There were some like Keith, that decided depending on the client, and there were some, like Hunk that just preferred cuddling and pets. As long as his employees were fine, Lance didn’t really care, minus a few basic safety points.

 

Impulsively deciding to offer to handle Kolivan himself, was looking like it would be one of Lance’s better decisions. He relaxed, wiggling as that finger slowly slipped inside. He brought his legs up just a bit higher, and relaxed a little more.

 

Kolivan watched Lance visibly relax; he could feel the muscles around his finger relax as well. He slowly pumped his finger in a few more times before he added a second.

 

“Shit, Lance -- you’re so tight.”

 

Lance chuckled a bit, panting slightly as the feeling. “Well, I did tell you I don’t entertain anymore, didn’t I? That makes you, a _special_ exception.” He shifted, one hand raising up to curl around Kolivan’s neck, fingers drifting over the skin there. “That - _ah_ \- means.. You’re the first in a long while to enjoy _all_ my tricks.” Lance let his tone drop, becoming softer, and sultry again. “The first to learn that I don’t have a gag reflex. The first to know that, I may have a thing for gentle bites to my neck.” A pause, as Lance shifted again, sitting up just enough to change the angle of those fingers so that it was perfect.

 

“The first to realize… just how tight I really am.” He breathed into Kolivan’s ear.  

 

Kolivan scissored his fingers and continued to pump them inside of Lance. “Hmm… the first?” He chuckled as he continued to twist his fingers inside of Lance - he added a third as Lance exhaled and smirked as he curled them upwards; Lance jerked underneath him and moaned. He chuckled as he breathed into Lance’s ear. “Looks like I found it.” Kolivan continued to pump his fingers into Lance’s prostate as his moans got higher, and more garbled.

 

Lance had opened his mouth to respond, “I usually top… oh! Jesus, _fuck_!” He actually whined a bit when Kolivan chuckled into his ear. Lance spent a few minutes making absolutely obscene noises, before his hand shot out, catching Kolivan’s arm and holding tightly, stilling his movements for just a moment.

 

“Fuck me straight into the ground.” Lance panted, “You are a hell of a lot… better at this… than the first guy.” He took another breath before letting go of Kolivan’s hand, and slumping back onto the couch.

 

“Hmm… better? I think I like the sound of that.” He pulled his fingers free as he leaned back; he reached down to grab the lube and condom off of the floor. Kolivan unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his dick, grabbing the lube, he slicked himself up. He thrust his dick against Lance’s hole a few time and looked up to Lance. “You ready?

 

He curled a leg, up and around Kolivan’s hip, to help raise his hips up just a bit, and shifted down, rubbing his slick hole against Kolivan’s dick. “Yeah.” He wiggled just a bit, then pulled himself upward with the arm that was curled around Kolivan’s neck. “Gonna feel you for days, right?”

 

Kolivan smirked as he pushed inside Lance. “Oh yeah, you’re going to feel me for days.” He waited a few second for Lance to adjust. “You alright?”

 

Lance slowly let out a breath, then nodded immediately. “Yeah, nothing to worry about. Like I said, been a while.”

 

Kolivan nodded as he pulled halfway out and thrust back in. He groaned as Lance tightened around him. “Shit - _ah_ -” He pulled out to thrust back in all the way. “Fuck, Lance.”

 

“ _Ah_ … yeah…” Kolivan felt huge inside him and honestly Lance loved it. He twisted just enough to latch his mouth to Kolivan’s neck, just below his jawline, to bite and suck. When Lance finally pulled away, scraping his teeth lightly over the large mark, he blew on it just a bit. “Mmmm… Koli-van…”

 

His hips jumped as Lance bit his neck; he groaned as he buried himself deeper. “Fuc --!” Kolivan shifted Lance further up the cushions; he must’ve changed the angle he was thrusting at because Lance jerked in his arms on the next thrust. “ _Mmmm…_ ” Kolivan panted as he continued to pound into Lance. “Still - _hah_ \- think I’m b - better than the last guy?” His left hand left its spot on Lance’s hip to trail down to his weeping dick.

 

Lance’s hands ended up curled over Kolivan’s shoulders, and they dug in when the angle changed. He couldn’t help but drag his nails over those shoulders and down the front of that massive chest. “Ah… yeah… _oh - holy - shit_ … but…” He took a sharp breath, panting. “To.. to be fair… _Mmm_ … right there… n - neither of us… really knew…. _Fuck_ … what we were doing…”

 

When Kolivan’s hand curled around Lance’s dick, his hands flew back up to Kolivan’s shoulders, and Lance latched onto the closest bit of skin he could reach, which ended up being the top of Kolivan’s left shoulder. He sucked at the skin there, partly to muffle the sounds he was making and partly because he really liked how Kolivan tasted.

 

Kolivan sped his thrusts up to match the pace of his hand. He moaned as Lance started to suck on the skin of his shoulder. “Mmmm… C’mon - Lance.” He tightened his fingers around Lance’s dick. “C’mon. Cum for me -- Let everyone downstairs hear you screaming.”

 

Slowly, Lance raised his head, eyes dilated, and face flushed. He choked on a moan, then wrapped his legs around Kolivan. He was so close, but he needed that one last little push. He settled for panting in Kolivan’s ear, before the grip on his dick tightened, at the same time as a particularly perfect trust, then Lance was coming, all over Kolivan’s hand.

 

“Fuck… Koli - _van_!”  Lance didn’t actually reach screaming volume until the very last syllable of Kolivan’s name, but he was certainly very loud when he did scream.

 

Kolivan grunted as Lance tightened around him. “ _Fu --!_ _La - ance! Shit!_ ” He thrust half a dozen more times before he came.

 

Still inside Lance, he shakily reached up to run his fingers across Lance’s cheek; he panted as he struggled to catch his breath. “How - How was that?”

 

There was no stopping the chuckle that fell out of Lance’s mouth at the question. “A+. Blew the other guy way outta the water and I’m telling him the second I have enough feeling in my legs to get up, clean up, pull on my clothes and fall down the stairs.”

 

Kolivan pulled out Lance and tied off the condom as he laughed.“Oh? So he works here too?”

He stood on shaky legs as he walked over to the trashcan to throw it away. He looked around the room - not being able to find his underwear - Kolivan leaned down to grab his jeans and pull them on.

 

Lance stayed still for another minute before he gracelessly rolled off the couch and caught himself before planting on the floor. He snagged his clothes easily, mostly out of practice, and after grabbing a couple of tissues from a nearby table and wiping himself off a bit, started slipping them on, pausing only long enough to throw Kolivan his shirt. “Hmm… yeah.” Lance threaded his fingers together and stretched, feeling several pleasant aches. “No one’s stupid enough to just… have their first time with a client, that’s just asking for trouble. Nah, it’s best to do that kind of thing with a friend.”

 

Lance started chuckling, as he fished Kolivan’s jacket out of the couch. There were a couple of obvious spots on it, and it was badly wrinkled. Still he held it up, dangling it from two of his fingers. “Oh, look what I found.”

 

Kolivan wrinkled his nose. “So, that’s where that went.” He grabbed his jacket from Lance and folded it. “Maybe I, uh… won’t wear this now…” He turned to face Lance. “So, uh… what happens now? Do I -- pay you? Or…”  

 

Lance laughed, moving a bit closer and helpfully smoothing some of the wrinkles in Kolivan’s shirt. “We had a deal right? I’m going to assume that based on your… really awkward offer there, that you are happy. Now, we have to go and make sure your friend was happy too, right? Now, be a nice man, and kiss me then we’ll go on down.”

 

Kolivan felt his cheeks heat up. “Y -yeah, I’m pretty happy.” He smiled as he leaned down to kiss Lance; He held his hand out to help Lance stand.

 

***

 

Thanks to his height, it was easy for Kolivan to spot Antok in the crowd of people. Or more accurately his back. Antok’s shirt was just as wrinkled as Kolivan’s was, but that might have had something to do with the downright filthy kiss his friend was currently receiving from Keith.

 

Keith had two handfuls of Antok’s shirt, and was pressed so tightly against him that there was no space between them. Keith pulled back, whispered something that made Antok - _Antok_ of all people, blush before he glanced up, catching sight of Lance with Kolivan at his side.

 

When Antok turned around, blush still high on his cheeks, it was easy to see that he had been _very_ entertained. He had dark bruises all over his neck, and his hair was a complete mess. His shirt was missing several buttons and gaped just enough to show some very interesting scratches. His pants were only half done up, but he had the dopiest grin on his face.

 

Lance grinned, peering up at Kolivan through his lashes. “Looks like Keith topped the _hell_ out of your friend.” Lance shifted, uncaring that his tank top hid none of the marks Kolivan had left on him, before he sauntered over, leaning his arm on Keith’s shoulder.

 

Being the little shit that he was, Lance waited until Kolivan had taken the place right next to Antok before he casually announced. “By the way, Keith.”

 

“Yeah, Lance?” Keith finally pried his eyes away from leering at Antok to look at his boss.

 

“Kolivan here, was better than you.”

 

Antok laughed at the scandalised look on Kolivan’s face. He put his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I take it you had a good time?”

 

Kolivan brushed his hand off and turned his head to try - and fail - to hide his blush. “… yeah, I had a pretty good time.”

 

Lance was still leaning on Keith, despite the disgruntled look Keith had. “Okay, so.” He straightened, turning to face Keith. “Keith, obviously you took very good care of - Antok, was it?”

 

Antok grinned as he looked down at Keith. “Oh yeah. He took _very_ good care of me.”

 

Keith smirked, “Yeah, he can come back _anytime_ , Lance. Thanks for the recommendation.” He winked and tossed a seductive wave at Antok before he vanished into the crowd.

 

Lance grinned. “Good. Then you are both obligated to come back now.”

 

Kolivan chuckled. “Oh -- we’ll definitely be back - and soon too.”

 

Lance grinned. “Good to hear. Now, if you go right over there, see that big friendly looking guy in yellow? His name is Hunk, he’ll get you both a drink. I have some checking around to do. Kolivan.” He winked, and pointed a finger gun at him. “It was _fun_.” He turned and headed toward the crowd.

 

Kolivan watched Lance until he disappeared into the crowd. “Oh!” He turned towards Antok. “Did you pay?”

 

He shook his head. “No, I thought you did?”


	2. Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treats come in all sorts of shapes and sizes... For Kolivan, most of them are centered around a certain skinny man who owns a club.

Kolivan pushed his way through the crowd with Antok at his side. They both desperately needed a drink after the night that they both had had. After struggling a few minutes to push their way towards the bar, Kolivan was able to grab the attention of the bartender - and by Lance’s description, hopefully, this was Hunk.

 

“Hey!” Kolivan shouted over the music; he leaned forward to try to grab his attention.

 

Antok stepped up to the bar and leaned ever further over. “Yo!” he waved his hand, and pointed to the bartender. “You Hunk?”

 

The bartender finished making the drink in his hand and turned towards them. He took in both their appearances and smirked. “Yeah?” Hunk leaned against the bar to be able to speak to them easier. “Looks like you two had a rough night.” 

 

Kolivan coughed. “Uh… yeah - yeah we did. Um… Lance and Keith --”

 

Hunk cut them off with a raised hand. “Wait - wait - wait -- Lance and Keith?!” He shook his head. “No, no, no, you must be mistaken. Lance doesn’t entertain clients at all anymore, and -- no offense to either of you --” He gestured to the both of them. “But Keith’s picky as fuck so --”

 

Antok shrugged and chuckled. “Well -- Keith didn’t seem too picky with me.”

 

Hunk’s head spun to face Antok. “Woah! Wait, no! Like I said -- no offense; I’m not one to judge but --” He looked closer at Antok’s disheveled appearance, and whistled. “Damn. Looks like he wasn’t picky at all. Had to be disappointing though --”

 

“Disappointing? Disappointing, how?”

 

“Well -- I mean, Keith’s pretty passionate but he’s got a strict no kissing policy.”

 

“Um?” Antok cocked his head. “He didn’t seem to have a problem kissing me.”

 

“No shit?” Hunk reached under the bar for two glasses. “Keith kissed you?”

 

Antok had a dopey grin on his face. “Yeah, he kissed me many,  _ many _ times in  _ multiple  _ places. He even --”

 

“We don’t need to hear the details!” Kolivan cut him off with a shove to the shoulder.

 

Hunk turned behind him to reach for the bottle of whiskey on the top shelf. “So, I’m guessing Lance was with you?”

 

Kolivan nodded. “Yeah. Oh.” He looked at the glasses that Hunk had placed in front of them. “We, uh… didn’t order these?”

 

“Oh, yeah. These are on the house. Look -- sorry but I’ve gotta get going. It’s busy as shit tonight and we’re down a bartender. Enjoy!” With that, Hunk ran off to the opposite end of the bar.

 

“That was… odd?” Antok picked up the glass and laughed as he saw the napkin underneath. “Dude! Look at this --!” He held up the napkin to Kolivan’s face. On it was Keith’s name and phone number. Antok reached over to grab Kolivan’s napkin from under his drink. “Hah! You got Lance’s number!”

 

Kolivan grabbed the napkin from Antok and looked at it closer. “Shit.” He knocked his drink back and pocketed the napkin; he turned to face the crowd and tried to no avail to find Lance - or Keith. “So, what’re we supposed to do with these?”

 

“Call them and go on a double-date, of course!” Antok already had his cellphone out looked to be texting Keith. “Damn.” He whistled. “That was quick --” He held his phone up for Kolivan to see. “Looks like we’ve got a date tomorrow night with the both of them.”

 

Honestly, Kolivan had no reason to be nervous - he had enjoyed his time with Lance - but he couldn’t help the bout of nervousness that sprang up when Antok showed him his phone. He reached for Antok’s glass and downed it in one go; he ignored the shout of ‘hey!’ and turned back towards Antok. “I hope you have an idea for this date, because I sure as hell don’t.”

 

Antok waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about it -- I’ll figure something out. Now, c’mon -- let’s get you home before you decide to get trashed.”

 

Kolivan allowed himself to be pulled through the club - eyes roaming the crowd the entire time.

 

***

 

“Why does it always take you so damn long to get ready?” Keith leaned against the wall of Lance’s room, comfortable in his back jeans, red long sleeved shirt and boots. 

 

Lance let out a long suffering sigh. “We aren’t all effortless beings, Keith. Some of us need help to look this pretty. Besides, if I end up getting stood up, I at least, want to look decent when I haul my ass back here for a long drinking session with Pidge.” He shimmied into pair of black slacks, ones that even Keith could admit made his ass look amazing. 

 

“You keep saying that, but based on these,” he pulled his phone out, bringing up a long list of messages. “Everything is fine.” He pressed a couple of buttons, then slid his phone away. He was looking forward to seeing of Antok was as much fun out of bed as he had been in it. 

 

Lance tossed his phone at Keith, then dug out a silky looking purple shirt. “Yeah, well I got nothing, so let me have my worry, asshole!” He slipped into the shirt, making quick work of buttoning it up, but leaving the top couple undone. 

 

Keith took a minute, noting only texts from various employees, then rolled his eyes. “So he didn’t text. That doesn’t exactly mean anything. I never text you either, and since I made the arrangements with Antok, he probably felt he didn’t need to.”

 

Lance shot him a flat look, and threw a brush at Keith. “Fix your hair, you heathen.” He ran his fingers through his own hair, then stepped back. “Him not texting is basically the same as saying he’s not interested.” 

 

Keith absently ran the brush over his hair a couple of times then dropped it on a table. “Well, most don’t scout out their own club looking for people that catch their interest and then seduce them either.”

 

“Are you really going to complain about my methods, Mullet?”

 

Lance turned right as Keith rolled his eyes again. “Shut up, and let’s just go, alright?” 

 

***

 

Kolivan groaned as Antok pulled into the parking lot. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?”

 

He pulled out his phone and sighed at the lack of messages. “I texted Lance last night before I fell asleep and never got a response.” He handed his phone over to Antok, and put his head in his hands. “I’m seriously thinking I’m going to be the third-wheel on your date with Keith.

 

Antok chuckled. “No wonder you didn’t get a text back from Lance -- you only added nine digits for his phone number --” He angled the screen towards Kolivan. “See? The number’s wrong. Damn, man - how much more did you drink after I dropped you off last night?”

 

Kolivan shook his head. “You seriously don’t wanna know… but shit! Lance is gonna think I stood him up. Antok! What if he didn’t even decide to come?”

 

“No worries, man.” He held up his own phone. “Keith already texted me back and they’re both waiting inside. Now, c’mon --” He pulled the keys from the ignition, and tossed Kolivan his phone. “Let’s not keep them waiting.” 

 

Kolivan opened his door and slid out. Antok had been able to grab a parking spot close enough to the door, so despite the cold temperatures, they didn’t have to walk too far. 

 

They were greeted by a blast of warm air as Antok opened the door to the restaurant. There was a clear view into the back of the restaurant. Kolivan jerked as Antok grabbed his sleeve “Wha --?”

 

“Holy shit, Kolivan. Look --!” He pointed back towards a booth - the wall was lined with mirrors, so while the booth was facing away from them - they could see Keith’s reflection. He was dressed in a red long-sleeved button up, and his hair looked to have been tamed slightly; Keith hadn’t noticed them yet because his face was buried in his phone. 

 

Kolivan felt his heart drop -- the booth was empty save for Keith. He sighed dejectedly as he turned towards Antok. “See? I told you Lance would’ve thought I stood him up. I don’t know why he told you that Lance was here --”

 

“Hey!”

 

He was interrupted as Lance came from a hallway and walked towards them. Lance had on a purple button up and tight black slacks. Kolivan felt his mouth go dry.  _ Holy shit, those pants are tight.  _ “U - uh… hey. Look -- sorry about not texting - I actually did! Just -- I put your number in wrong and the text never went through.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Seems like I, uh - must’ve drank a little too much yesterday…”

 

Lance blinked at the sudden announcement, before his eyes drifted off to the side, watching Antok scurry away to Keith before they were back on Kolivan. He shrugged, somehow managing to shove his hands smoothly into the pockets of those pants. “Well, I can’t deny, I was a little worried I was going to get stood up, but it was nice to have a reason behind it. Thanks.” 

 

Kolivan chuckled as they walked back to the booth. “I actually thought you had stood me up as well, since I never got a text back.”

 

“Well, if that had been my plan, I would never have even made the offer.” Lance shrugged, then snickered at the sight before him. “Man, we may have to ditch them at some point. I can practically see the hearts around Antok’s head.” 

 

He stopped short of the booth and grabbed Lance’s hand. “Why don’t we get out of here, then? They seem to be enjoying themselves, so I doubt they’d even notice us missing. I think there’s a bar not too far down the road -- we could probably walk to it.”

 

Lance considered, looking over at how Antok was leaning a bit across the table while Keith appeared to be enjoying every minute of the attention. “You know what, let’s do that. I bet they don’t miss us for at least an hour.”  He shifted, and started moving toward the door again. “Lets just, walk quickly, okay? We rode here on Keith’s motorcycle and it was freezing.”

 

They made their escape from the restaurant as Keith and Antok leaned closer to each other, deep in conversation. Kolivan watched as Lance shivered. “Here --” He shrugged out of his own coat, and placed it on Lance’s shoulders. He shrugged. “I know it’s too big but it should keep you warm until we get there.” Kolivan motioned down the street. “I think it’s just across that intersection -- we’re almost there already.”

 

Lance looked surprised when the large and very warm coat settled over his shoulders. He slipped his arms into the sleeves, and grinned. “Man, it’s really warm. Thanks.” He waited for just a moment before he continued. “It must be because you are very hot.” 

 

Kolivan tripped over his feet as he felt his face heat up. “O - oh! Umm… Thank you? Shit, no -- wait! I’m sure -- what I mean to say is -- you’re hot too…”  

 

Lance chuckled softly, as he burrowed a little more into the jacket. “So… What’s this bar like? I actually don’t get out of my own club much so...”

 

“It’s nice; nothing fancy --” Kolivan grinned down at Lance. “It’s pretty laid back and they usually have local bands play, but --” He shrugged. “I don’t know if anybody’s playing tonight.”

 

“Live music is nice, I don’t really get that often. Oh, so humor me a second? I think, that you are a strictly whiskey drinker, right?”

 

Kolivan nodded. “Yeah, why?”

 

Lance shrugged. “Honestly, just curious. I’m a paloma kinda guy myself. Besides, aren’t dates supposed to be about getting to know each other?”

 

“Yeah.” He smiled. “So, uh -- speaking of getting to know each other --” Kolivan rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “If you don’t mind me asking - what made you get into the ‘entertainment’ business?”

 

Lance chuckled, pulling the coat a little tighter. “Well, honestly? When you’re a broke college kid, and you have too much work to do to keep a…” he paused, then shrugged. “Respectable job, you do what you have to right? Besides, now it really is just entertainment, not a code or anything.” 

 

“You know what?” Kolivan shrugged. “To each their own -- as long as it’s something you enjoy doing, and you’re safe while doing it. That’s all that matters. And I’m sorry if  I made it sound as if I was looking down on you for it.” He winked at Lance. “After all, I  _ did _ enjoy my time at the club.”

 

Lance’s answering grin was sly. “That’s good to know. I know that most people just buy others drinks to show their interest, but, I’ve always been kind of an overachiever.” He winked up at Kolivan and shoved his hands into the coat pockets.

 

“You certainly are an overachiever.” Kolivan leaned down to kiss Lance’s cheek. “C’mon, the bar’s right over here.” He walked ahead a few steps and pulled the door open; he gestured for Lance to enter.

 

“Such a gentleman.” Lance teased, as he slipped inside the door, pausing for a moment to enjoy the warmth inside the building. It was surprisingly easy to find an empty booth to claim, and Lance ended up sliding into the seat and grinning up at Kolivan. “So, drinks, and talking, or drinks and food?”

 

“How about all three?” Kolivan grabbed a menu off of the table and handed it to Lance. “Why don’t you pick something for us and I’ll go grab our drinks? You want a paloma, right?”

 

“Yes, please. Most burgers are a safe bet, so we can just get those.” Lance studied the menu, then dropped it on the table. “Yeah, burgers and drinks and company. Not a bad date at all.”

 

Kolivan chuckled. “Burgers sound good. I’m sorry that this isn’t the fanciest first date, especially since you’re dressed as nicely as you are.” 

 

Lance shrugged, “well, technically, I put out already so as a first date this may be either a step up or a step down for you. But, I don’t mind. It’s already better than watching Keith and Antok drool all over each other.”

 

“It’s just as good as last night, believe me.” He laughed. “Yeah, it’s definitely better than watching the two of them.” Kolivan gestured to the bar. “Let me go grab our drinks real quick and I’ll be right back.”

 

Lance shamelessly checked Kolivan out as he walked over to the bar, then turned half his attention to the bar.  _ It wasn’t a bad place, not as nice as his club, but still not a bad place. He’d have to remember it. Especially, if things stayed good. _

 

Thankfully, the bar wasn’t to crowded, so Kolivan had been able to grab their drinks fairly quick - a paloma for Lance and a whiskey sour for himself. He weaved in between the tables and slid into the booth - next to Lance. He handed him his drink and put his arm behind Lance’s head. 

 

He nodded towards Lance’s drink as he took a sip of his own. “Is it any good?”

 

Lance’s tongue flicked out to catch some of the salt lining the rim of the glass before he took a sip. “Hmm.. Not too bad.” He set the glass down and scooted closer. “Lord, you are like a furnace.” 

 

Kolivan chuckled and lowered his arm around Lance’s shoulder; he gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. So --” He took a sip of his drink. “Um… how was your day?”

 

“It wasn’t too bad. I think I heard a little too much about your friend for my liking, but…” Lance shrugged, then leaned his head on Kolivan’s arm. “Mostly got things done so I wouldn’t have to be there tonight. What about you? What do you do?”

 

“Yeah, no offense but I’ve heard way too much about Keith today. And I teach at Altea High -- so I’m sure you can imagine how stressful all those teenagers can be.” He laughed.

 

Lance laughed. “I just had the image of one of them asking you what you did last night and wondering what you could have told them.”

 

Spurred on by the liquid courage in his cup, Kolivan looked over at Lance and winked. “I think it’s more  _ who _ I did, than  _ what. _ ”

 

One eyebrow raised up as a grin crossed Lance’s face. “Oh? Well, then, teacher…” He leaned so his mouth was right by Kolivan’s ear. “Gonna tell me about it?”

 

Kolivan choked on his drink and spluttered. “I - I --” He swallowed. “M - Maybe? But you’ll have to earn it.”

 

Lance leaned back a bit, picking up his glass and taking another drink. “Well… I have to say, I’m not too sure if my usual attempt at earning things will work here.” He casually swept his eyes over the bar. “But, I could… probably think of something.”

 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it - especially with you being an overachiever, and all.”

 

Lance grinned, then tilted his head up to look at Kolivan. “But, then again… You are a teacher, I would so hate to -  _ sully _ your reputation. I think, it would just depend on what you want.”

 

Kolivan tipped back the rest of his drink. “I think my reputation could use a little sullying.” He licked his lips as he looked at Lance out of the corner of his eye. “And there’s so  _ much _ that I want.”

 

Lance curled two fingers into Kolivan’s collar, tugging just a bit. “Well, why don’t you lean down here.” He dropped his voice just a bit, “let me share my drink with you, as a  _ treat _ for working so hard at your job -- and tell me some of them? Who knows how many more treats you might end up with..”

 

“Treats? Hmm… I think I like the sound of that…” Kolivan leaned down to kiss Lance.

 

Lance was more than willing to let Kolivan lick his way into his mouth, and he made absolutely no move to lean away when the kiss did break. “You like treats? Well, this may work out well for you then.” 

 

“Oh?” Kolivan pulled back with a grin on his face. “What do you have in mind?”

 

Lance smirked, then took another drink from his glass. “Oh, I could think of all kinds of things. But, I also don’t want to give you something you may not want.” He rolled his shoulders a bit, setting more into Kolivan’s coat. 

 

“I don’t think there’s a single thing you could do that I wouldn’t enjoy.” Kolivan smiled as Lance pulled his coat tighter around himself.

 

“Hmm…” Lance pressed his mouth together, considering. “Well, there are really three kinds of treats. The associates kind, the FWB kind and the boyfriend kind.”

 

Kolivan felt his face heat up as he swirled his empty glass around. “I, uh -- I think I’d like the boyfriend kind…” His voice trailed off as continued to play with his glass. 

 

Lance’s head turned to look at Kolivan. “Oh? Well, if that is one of those  _ wants _ you mentioned, then boyfriend treats would include almost anything I can think of that would not land us both in jail.” Lance shifted, then his expression turned serious. “But, fair warning, I don’t really take that lightly.”

 

“Jail, huh?” He chuckled. “That might sully my reputation a little bit  _ too _ much. And --” Kolian paused. “I’m not taking it lightly either. I, uh… really like you Lance. And not just because of last night - which was amazing, by the way! But yeah…” 

 

“I said whatever would  _ not  _ land us in jail. If anyone is ending up in jail, it will be Keith and Antok. Because Keith has zero sense of limits and… no offense, Antok doesn’t seem much better.” Lance smiled just a bit, “but, that’s good to know.”

 

“Yeah --” Kolivan shook his head with a chuckle. “Those two definitely seem the type to end up in jail for something.” He smiled at Lance. “I know that this date wasn’t really what you were expecting but, I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you a little better. I was wondering if you’d… want to go on another date sometime?” 

 

Lance finished his drink and set the glass down. “I honestly, wasn’t expecting anything more than sitting at the club watching Pidge drink me under the table. Remember, I really thought you weren’t coming until I came out of the bathroom in the restaurant. But, the date isn’t over, yet, so don't sell yourself short. I’m thinking.. I’d like several more.”

 

Kolivan leaned down to place a quick kiss on the corner of Lance’s mouth. “How about we get out of here? We could go do something else - after all, the night’s still young.”

 

The edge of Lance’s mouth curled upward. The grin on his face mirroring the one he’d had the night before, right before he had slid into Kolivan lap the first time. “That sounds fine to me… Maybe, while we are on our way to wherever we are going… You can tell me all of your many  _ wants _ … and I will tell you, what  _ treat _ goes along with those wants.”

 

Kolivan stood and held his hand out to help Lance from the booth. “Let’s see… I think my first ‘want’ is to simply spend more time with you.”

 

“That is a sweet want. I think it will earn you one slightly skinny guy in his best pair of pants curled up against your side for however long we are outside.” Lance took Kolivan’s hand and let him pull him out of the booth. 

 

Kolivan pulled Lance closer as they walked outside of the bar. “Hmm… now let’s see --” He tapped a finger against his chin. “I think I want to take you out again this weekend -- If you’re free - that is.”

 

The moment they reached the cold air outside the bar, Lance, true to his word, practically plastered himself to Kolivan’s side. “Well, as long as it’s in the afternoon I am, but Saturday nights are pretty busy. So, I think that want would earn you an afternoon date with said skinny guy.”

 

“Saturday afternoon sounds fine. Any thoughts on what you’d want to do? I haven’t really had the chance to go out much recently.”

 

Lance frowned just a bit. “Me either, to be honest… so we could just go out and have some coffee and maybe some pie or something… But… I had a question.”

 

“A question?” Kolivan stopped and turned towards Lance.

 

“Yeah… I was just curious… What if… I shared a couple of my wants with you? Would that earn any treats for me?”

 

A smile spread across Kolivan’s face. “Of course you can.” He winked. “And I’d give you any treat you could possibly want.”

 

“So, if I said that I wanted to talk to you every day? Or if I wanted you to kiss me like the world would end if you didn’t?” Lance paused, and the last came out a bit softer. “What if I wanted to keep you, just for me?”

 

Kolivan leaned down to kiss Lance. “I think I could manage that.”

 

Lance met him halfway, and this kiss started far more gently than any of the others. It was a soft press of mouths, light pressure before Lance slipped his tongue out and lightly moved it over Kolivan’s bottom lip. Then it was hot and wet, tongues tangling together and breaths shared in the tiny space between them when Kolivan pulled back slightly. 

 

“Okay then. I… want to keep you, Kolivan.”

 

“I’d really like to keep you too, Lance.” Kolivan pressed his forehead against Lance’s - he sighed and repeated himself. “Yeah, I’d really like to keep you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ....It's not really exhibitionism but we made it all the way through this and realized that we forgot to close the door.... at least we remembered the condom! XD
> 
> Also not really sure if we followed the prompt buuuut *shrugs* oh well and I just realized we switched the days. oops.


End file.
